1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video and audio conferencing systems, video and audio conferencing infrastructure devices, and, more specifically, to networks for video and audio conferencing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video and audio conference systems may allow participants in multiple locations to communicate in a conference. These conference call systems may rely on external agents such as gatekeepers to determine how to connect various calling devices for a conference call. Gatekeepers may distribute load and route traffic between zones using preprogrammed rules according to various types of callers that may participate in networked conference calls. The gatekeepers may further rely on databases to store information about the caller types and abilities. While the gatekeepers may use database inquiries and the preprogrammed rules to determine how to connect callers, setting up calling rules through the gatekeeper may be time consuming.